torrfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities
Like everything else, Torr deities don't follow any pre-existing pantheons from D&D works or Forgotten Realms. The god Torm is being used as a name to coincide with the prestige class. Any other coincidences of similar names or ideologies are just that. There is one major god for each of the 9 specific alignments. These gods follow a loose and broad embodiment of their specific alignment. There are also some lesser gods beneath the major ones which generally "specialize" in one element or aspect of that alignment (Revenge, Justice, Greed, Archery, Murder). =Lawful Good= Brightis (Light, Life, The Sun, Paladins) The god of pure light. Worshipers of Brightis often receive gifts of insight, revelation and incredible powers against darkness and the undead. Clerics of Brightis often choose the Sun Domain and spells of life-giving. All followers of Brightis typically wear clothing with bright shades of white and yellows. The City of Abrightis was named after this deity and most of its followers reside there. Abrightis being loosely translated as "Land of Brightis". The Temple of the Sun can be found within the City of Abrightis. Prayer bonuses: Damage Shield (Divine), Temporary HP, Ultravision/See Invisibility, Negative Damage Immunity, Saves vs. Death and Negative Energy. Khordas-thûr, the Stone Father (Creation, Earth, Honour, Dwarves) Khordas-thûr was the deity of the dwarves of Kal-dûr, the ancestors of Mogarians. He was a crucial part of the dwarven society, and as the patron of creation and the earth, followed especially by most of the smiths, engineers and miners. He valued honour and loyalty and taught that such virtues would create a stable and prosperous society. In the early ages of Torr he sacrificed himself to stop Zu'el from becoming too powerful, by delaying him long enough for Brightis to seal away the dark realm of Shatterdark to once again bring peace and well-being to the lands. He was successful in holding back Zu'el, but was captured and imprisoned to the void in the process. Prayer bonuses: Physical Damage Resistance, Fortitude Saves and Discipline. One-time bonus to Mining, Weaponcraft, Armorcraft and Siegecraft checks. =Neutral Good= Aeirmith (Hope, Peace, Purity) Daughter to the god Torm, Aeirmith represents the ideals of goodness and purity. While not a pacifist, Aeirmith discourages violence whenever possible. Instead Aeirmith promotes doing the right thing and to truly believe in the powers that be. She teaches that even in the darkest of times one should keep up hope. Followers of Aeirmith are typically more devout and tend to spend much of their time in prayer. The Temple of Aeirmith is found atop the Aeirmith Mountain west of the City of Torr. Prayer bonuses: High AC, All Saves and Heal. Kalgor (Skill in battle, The Sword) Fighters and worshipers of combat (not necessarily war) often pray to Kalgor for strength in battle. There is a strong belief in justice through "fair combat" in this religion. When two Kalgor worshipers are in dispute, they often "duel" in an appropriate setting and under fair and equal conditions to resolve their differences. The Kalgorian temple will often host these trials with many onlookers who value the experience of watching experienced fighters duel. Kalgorian Blademasters are arguably the best swordsman in the known world. The Kalgorian Blademaster Academy is the temple of Kalgor and it can be found inside the City of Urik. Prayer bonuses: High AB and fighting skills (Discipline, Parry and Tumble). =Chaotic Good= Torm (Valor, Righteousness, Purging Evil) Torm teaches that fighting and destroying evil is the most crucial element of upholding good. If laws or honour seem to stand in the way of bringing true justice, they should be ignored. His followers are expected to always have the courage to face evil in all its forms, without hesitance. Torm is often followed among others by soldiers, some of which become templars of his temple (Champions of Torm), often considered to be much like paladins but without many of the strict codes or duties, especially when it comes to following laws. The Temple of Torm is found atop a hill out in the countryside of the Urik Plains. Prayer bonuses: Low AB and Temporary HP, high AB and Damage vs. Evil. =Lawful Neutral= Forias (The Elements, Magic) It is said that all the magical power in the world is derived directly from Forias much the same way clerics derive divine power for other deities. Forias is not thought of as deified entity like the other gods but more of a "force" or an abstract embodiment of all the powers that bind the universe together and make it "work". "Forias" (which translates to "Force of the Unknown" in the most ancient languages) manifests himself (or itself) not in a humanoid form but as a pillar of light, plume of flame, animated rock formation or a column of water depending on what prevalent element is nearby. "Worshipers" of Forias don't really "pray" at temples but rather "meditate" to better understand the forces of the universe. Followers of this deity are usually not clerics but Magic-Users of some type as all divine interventions and gifts from Forias typically increase magical powers. The Tower of Forias is found in the City of Holindale. Prayer bonuses: Mental abilities (int/wis/cha), mage skills (Concentration, Spellcraft, Lore), Spell Exhaustion reduction. Kathena (Law and Justice) With a sword of Justice at her side, Kathena is a power against Chaos whether it be Good or Evil. Kathena does not necessarily champion the ideals of good deeds over evil instead she maintains "order" on both sides believing that Anarchy, even among the good, will cause an inevitable collapse of civilization and give birth to an age of Chaos. Interestingly enough, Kathena shares much of the same views as Shaloness, the God of Revenge. The Shaloness efforts to provide justice for the victim in an extreme way and for the sole honor of the one who was wronged while Kathena seeks a fair punishment for the crime and does so for the integrity of the world. The two goddesses have been known to work together on occasion with the Shaloness tolerating Kathenas insistence on "fair punishment" in exchange for the gods support when dealing with epic cases of Revenge. The Hall of Kathena is inside a building near the public court in the southwest corner of the City of Torr. Prayer bonuses: Very high AB/AC/Damage vs. Chaotic, See Invisibility, Spell Resistance and high Spot/Listen. =True Neutral= Vasarius (Patience, Wisdom, Fate) "Quietly he ponders, patiently he watches over us all." This deity is thought to be the first in the World of Torr. Legend holds that Vasarius in some way, brought the other gods into existence himself. Vasarius promotes doing your best at whatever path you have chosen above all else. Whether that be healing the needy or killing monsters is irrelevant. Extreme views on anything is not promoted by this god but these actions are not held against anyone either. The morals or ethics you have chosen are not important, it is how well you follow those beliefs is what is important. Vasarius rarely intervenes directly in mortal affairs, besides sometimes resurrecting his followers in need as they are the ones who affect the balance of Torr. Fire is a symbol of Vasarius, a symbol of warmth and energy as well as pain and destruction. Worshipers typically meditate through a flame in their temples to better themselves. The Temple of Vasarius can be found in the City of Torr. Prayer bonuses: Increased XP. Sajisra (Animals, Forest) Sajisra is synonymous with the concept of "Mother Nature". Typically taking the form of a ghost like spirit of a green skinned female, this goddess is only concerned with maintaining the natural order of things. Men will fight for reasons of love or power much as animals fights for females or territory, sometimes causing great destruction and pain. This is necessary as only the strong should survive to continue their progeny. In the end, the grass will still grow, the trees will still rise and new generations will be born to continue this never-ending cycle. It is all the way of nature but the continuance of life should never be hindered on a massive scale. Sajisra is a force that insures this natural flow. Most followers of Sajisra are Druids of some kind who can worship Sajisra at any time and in any place using special holy symbols. The Temple of Sajisra is located in the Elven City of Holindale. Prayer bonuses: Wisdom, Regeneration. =Chaotic Neutral= Zaow (Good Fortune, Fun, Mischief) A hedonistic deity who is typically selfish, petty, lazy and quite mischievous but not necessarily black-hearted or cruel. Zaow doesn't follow any code or stand for any beliefs, the only consistent trait this deity possesses is his desire for new forms of fun to relieve his boredom. Fighting for a cause or "striving for the balance of the universe" is a compete nonsense in the eyes of Zaow. "The world will take whatever path it takes even with no one guiding it, how you live your life is all that really matters" is the fundamental belief. Worshipers of Zaow are typically seeking the gods grace for money and power and often get it in exchange for "Causing Trouble" for the gods entertainment. Typically playing pranks on powerful creatures or putting unsuspecting people in awkward situations for amusement (Persuading a loyal knight to court the princess of the kingdom, who is engaged to another man or tricking an Evil Blackguard into doing a good deed for an enemy). There is a small shrine to Zaow in Berrymuck Village, there are no real priests of elaborate temples built for this deity. If you want to become a follower of Zaow, you simply visit his shrine and decide to live a life of mischief and self-indulgence. Prayer bonuses: Gold/treasure. =Lawful Evil= Vasharr (Tyranny) Vasharr is the deity of organized evil. He seeks to increase his presence by teaching his followers to seek power above all else, and to form massive armies to crush all of their opposition. To ensure order, the most powerful mortal should rule over all with an iron fist, taking advice only from Vasharr himself. Lesser beings should be enslaved to serve their cause. The Temple of Vasharr is found in the Exile Kingdom of Doomsha. Prayer bonuses: Prayer bonuses: Low AB and Temporary HP, high AB and Damage vs. Good. =Neutral Evil= Da'rell (Shadows, Lies, Thieves) "Only darkness is eternal." Da'rell is the deity of darkness, shadows and deception. He is the twin brother of Zu'el. For most of the known history they considered each other enemies, but recently they have united and re-opened the once sealed underground realm of Shatterdark. Da'rell is often followed by thieves, spies and others who prefer the practice their trade under the cover of darkness. He teaches his followers to remain unseen when possible and to hide their true identity, using manipulation and trickery to gain advantage over others. There is a shrine to him in a shadowed part of the Igmar Woods, but there are also reports of organizations following him starting to form in all the major cities. Prayer bonuses: High thief skills (Hide, Move Silently, Bluff) and Dexterity. Shaloness (Revenge) When someone is victimized or wronged in a personal way especially over petty reasons, the Shaloness often reveals herself and offers revenge to the ones that desire it. The Shaloness can only offer help to those who wish the most dire and cruel punishment on the ones they seek revenge upon as she is not a force of justice or balance but a representation of the rage, frustration, and furious emotions one feels when another person has greatly disrupted their lives or caused them pain. There is no temple to worship the Shaloness, she sometimes comes to people who have been wronged and offers Revenge to them. Accepting her help while in emotional turmoil is often a curse on paladins and knights who fall from grace upon worshipping "Revenge". Prayer bonuses: Default. =Chaotic Evil= Mogeth (War, Strength) This deity is often worshipped by warlords, barbarians and orcs. The driving force behind this deity is to become strong, but not for any particular reason save your own needs. If you are stronger than someone else you can take what you want from them and not be forced to do anything you don't want to. If others are becoming strong they should be destroyed as they are a threat to you and combat will always yield more strength. Laws and honor are fickle as strength and naked force has always been the supreme authority from which these other concepts are born from. Mogeth rewards followers with strength only to attract more followers which make him stronger and stronger. There is a Temple to Mogeth in the Orc Camp of Rug'lak. Prayer bonuses: High Strength and Constitution. Zu'el (Anarchy, Cruelty, Hate) Zu'el is the god of hatred, cruelty and anarchy. He is the twin brother of Da'rell. It is told that he was once so great in power that the rest of the gods had to band against him to limit his growing presence. The worshippers of Zu'el believe that you can trust no one except yourself. Any alliances should be formed only for very short periods of time, and only if they offer a clear advantage to you. There is no law, justice or honor in the world to those who follow Zu'el. The only thing you can follow is your experience and taking from others before they take from you. Prayer bonuses: Physical Ability increases and overall combat bonuses on higher rolls.